


little black heart of mine

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: He wants him,andhim, but he wantshimtoo. It's a damn good thing that's the same thought going through all four of their heads.





	little black heart of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See A World And Then I'm In It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339564) by [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/pseuds/SublimeDiscordance). 



> because sublimediscordance's fic (chapter 32, third entry down) was so good and the following tags from him made it even better: _#I’d like to imagine in this au that raleigh and scott started dating #and then herc and yancy started dating too and raleigh and yancy were both #staring at one another’s boyfriends in envy #and then they all got really drunk and had a foursome #and everything was awkward as fuck for all of two weeks before scott #bless his little black heart #was just ‘NO FUCK THIS SHIT WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS’ #and forced them all to sit down and well talk about it#and they came to the conclusion that fuck what anyone thinks it’s not their business #and just went for it_
> 
> i had to do it (back in march of '15) ;))

 

Raleigh thinks he might need to be drunk for this when his boyfriend sits him down, pointedly next to his brother and his boyfriend’s brother in their too small kitchen. Where all of them are distinctly not looking at one another, where their knees will collide under the table if he so much as sit a little closer to the edge of his chair.

Okay, so maybe alcohol is not such a good mix when it involves the four of them in the same room, given what happened.

And it might have been over two weeks ago but he hasn’t been the one drunkenly fumbling for the zipper and the button of Yancy’s pants from where he’s been sitting sprawled across Raleigh’s lap.

No, that’s been Scott who still had a bottle in the other hand before Herc is taking it from him when he makes a noise of triumph at finally getting Yancy’s fly open. It’s a short one though when it gets swallowed down by a kiss from Herc that is all whiskey and tongue, and Raleigh wants to think that the rest that follows would be jealousy and white noise, but.

The Becket brothers have always had a bit of a competitive streak in them, and maybe that isn’t how most would react.

Because by a bit, Raleigh might mean that the alcohol only amplifies that by a lot.

So, it really shouldn’t be a surprise that the next second has Raleigh getting up, effectively dumping his boyfriend into Herc’s lap instead. Never having been one to get shown up by anyone else, least of all the Hansen brothers, Raleigh is pushing Yancy’s thighs apart as he settles down with his knees on their living room carpet with his mouth opening wide.

It is the familiar way Yancy curls his fingers around the hairs at the base of Raleigh’s neck that really gets him going though. And if he thinks the hangover he wakes up with the morning after was bad, well he would complain if his jaw hasn’t been so _sore_. 

Here is the familiar awkward silence that settles over them, has been for the last two weeks now. Scott opens his mouth, about to start on something that will either send them spiraling further into dysfunction or get them out of this rut that’s got them all feeling so much guilt around the others. 

Herc gets up, and Raleigh thinks that this might be it.

There’s only so much a man can take.

Except he isn’t leaving, Herc is going for a cold brew from the fridge.

There’s simply too many implications to have the kind of conversation they are about to have entirely sober. And it’s like Yancy can read his brother’s mind because he’s already calling Herc to bring the entire six pack to them.

The only one at the table that doesn’t look like he needs something strong is the one with the shit-eating grin that is all teeth going from ear to ear. And really, you would think Raleigh would have learned by now.

Really, you would think _all_ of them would have learned by now.

 


End file.
